zaklinacfandomcom-20200223-history
Lidé z Podhradí
Lidé z Podhradí jsou tvořeni především sedláky a jejich rodinami. Zápisy do Deníku in the game does not really refer to the residents of the Podhradí, but to one particular resident with whom Geralt has a little tryst. The rest of the information on this page is of a more general nature and does refer to the inhabitants of the Outskirts as a whole. Významní vesničané * Abigail, vědma * Haren Brogg, překupník * Mikul, hlídač Mariborské Brány * Odo, bohatý sedlák * Velebný pán, kněz Věčného Ohně * Vesna Hood, servírka Ostatní vesničané * Hostinský Olaf * Obchodnice s masem, která prodává své zboží poblíž mostu k Mariborské bráně * Vesnina babička. Vždy ji najdete u ní doma. * Townswoman in white, she gives Geralt tulips, and mentions that the "flaming lizard folks" are looking to set an ambush for him in return for a bouquet of flowers (you can buy flowers from Declan Leuvaarden nebo "bylinkář z Wyzimy"). This is not a single individual, several of the townswomen in white offer the same conversation thread. * woman in yellow and green who offers sex in return for tulips. * Poutník, který dá Geraltovi 100 orénů za jeden ze starých, nedoplacených úkolů. Zápisy do Deníku The following journal entry is gained by wooing one of the peasant girls with a bouquet of tulips. It and the associated sex card relate to this one experience only. There are, however other sexual encounters to be had in the Outskirts. :"Ačkoli jsou vesničané ponuří a nepříjemní, i Podhradí má své krásy..." Random Encounters * Old women (not old peasant women, nor beggars): tell Geralt about local herbs (balissa, Květ dvouzubce, čemeřice, Ovoce berberky, vlaštovičník, houby, verbena, bílá myrta, vlčí aloe), and monster tales including Ghúls, and Echinopsae in exchange for food. When they've imparted all there is to know, they'll say that they have no more tales. Don't be confused by their "i'm done for this session" quip, which is that there isn't much more to say. * Beggar (which looks just like an Old woman): gives Geralt the Pečetní prsten Věčného ohně (even if you already have one) in exchange for a Bílý racek. * Old townswoman: Beauclair wine in exchange for Pork (you can also buy one from her for 50 orénů). * Male beggar: talks about Topivec, seemingly more specifically Nadir, but does not name him. * Male beggar: asks for booze. * Old townswomen: in exchange for food, tell four tales featuring: the Řád planoucí růže (which does not result in a new journal entry;) the drowned dead (which results in journal entries for Utopenci and their lootable ingredients, not Topivec;) the minions of the Bestie, (Barghestové) (which results in a journal entry for Ektoplasma, nothing more;) Vlkodlaky (which results in a journal entry for Srst vlkodlaka, nothing more;) and fleders (which result in journal entry for Lymfa zrůdnosti, nothing more). Galerie Image:People_Grandma_full.png|typical old woman or beggar Image:People_Old_Woman_wine.png|old townswoman who wants pork Image:People_Gramps_full.png|typical male beggar Image:People_Novigrad_traveller.png|Traveler who gives Geralt 100 orens Image:People Noblewoman 3.png|townswoman in white, who gives tulips Image:People_Waitress_Hairy_Bear.png|peasant girl in green and yellow Image:Sex Peasant Girl.png|peasant girl's sex card Image:Sex_Peasant_girl_censored.png|peasant girl's censored sex card Image:Sex Abigail.png|Abigail's sex card Image:Sex Abigail censored.png|Abigail's censored sex card Image:Sex Vesna.png|Vesna's sex card Image:Sex Vesna censored.png|Vesna's censored sex card de:Menschen des Umlandes en:People of the Outskirts es:Gente de las Afueras fr:Habitantes des faubourgs hu:A Külváros Lakói it:La gente delle Campagne pl:Ludzie z Podgrodzia ru:Жители Предместий Kategorie:Stubs Kategorie:Postavy (ve hře) Kategorie:Kapitola I